


Debut

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 85: She

She never imagined this life for Justin. She could close her eyes and still see him crouching at the coffee table, pink tongue pressed between his teeth as he concentrated on staying within the lines of his colouring book. Going through endless sheets of paper as he struggled to recapture the lines of the photos in his picture books, and then later, the images that he saw in his head. She knew he was creative, yes, but this.. This was simply beyond her comprehension.

"There." Jennifer stepped back to admire her handiwork, making a minute adjustment to Justin's tie. "You look wonderful."

Justin shot a glance at Brian. Jennifer knew that look. It was the __ look.

"Honey, I just want you to look perfect for your first show."

"It's not MY show," Justin pointed out in that oh-so-reasonable tone that irritated her to no end. She was sure he got that from his father. "It's three paintings displayed alongside eleven other artists in a little run-down gallery in Soho that probably nobody will even attend. I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this."

Jennifer huffed out a sigh. "Brian, will you talk to him?"

Brian pushed away from the wall. "I've tried," he said. "I fear it's a lost cause. His refusal to acknowledge that he is perched on the cusp of greatness is a innate character flaw. I don't know why I put up with it."

Justin smirked. "Fuck you."

"Not while Mother Taylor is visiting, dear."

Jennifer eyed the two of them. "Next time, I'm bringing Debbie," she said, and watched with undisguised glee at the look of horror they shared. "Now, if we don't hurry up we're going to be late," she continued, pressing on Justin's back to hustle him to the door. "Your first show, honey. This is so exciting!"

"Save me," Justin whispered over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" Brian said. "This is going to be much more entertaining than I thought."


End file.
